


Anything is Fine

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fili is a massive cheeseball, First Times, Fluff, Insecure!Bofur, M/M, Mentions of battle wounds, Pining, Sexual Content, So much emotion, kink meme prompt, so much, virgin!bofur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Prompt: "Kili (or Fili) finds himself drawn to the lovely Bofur, he makes them laugh like no one ever has and Bofur's sunny demeanor always makes them feel better when they think they've messed up or that they'll never live up to their royal expectations. Things progress towards something more serious and intimate.</p><p>Kili (or Fili) is young and attractive and has had his share of tumbles and he assumes that a Dwarf Bofur's age has plenty of experience under his belt as well so he's confused when he tries to initiate sex and Bofur seems really tentative and unsure about the whole thing. Kili (or Fili) is hurt at first, thinking that the older Dwarf doesn't want him, but after a lot of stammering Bofur admits the truth: he's a virgin. He's spent his adult life working to support his family and taking care of Bifur and well, there really wasn't time for that sort of thing. Kili (or Fili) is ridiculously turned on at the idea of getting to devirginize the older Dwarf."</p><p>The ridiculously long oneshot of a relatively short prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything is Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I saw the prompt on the hobbit kink meme and kept it bookmarked for a long time in case I was in need of something to write. Then, a few months ago, I was bored and lo and behold, I wrote this within a night. It needed a lot of editing, but now I am happy with the outcome! 
> 
> And I promise I'm not just writing only smut of these two, I'm not just reducing them to letting out smut ideas or anything like that. I have an AU fic in the works with other pairings, so don't think less of me because I've been posting so much naughties of them lmao. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It started with the coy looks. 

It was hard not to notice him; lovely singing voice, a dab hand at music, and a most radiant smile graced his sunny and careworn face. He lit up the small rooms with the curved ceilings beautifully, vivid stories colored by the deep cadence and tune of his voice, as quick to laugh as he was to demonstrate his cunning wit, silver-tongued at its finest.

Fíli was entranced. Utterly. 

And still a whole journey to go. 

 

\--

 

It took some of Fíli’s tried and true charms, a little bit of thoughtfulness, and some well-placed gifts (and probably showing off a little, a bit of preening and boisterous talk that made Kíli outright laugh at him, but all the same), in order to finally garner Bofur’s attention. He was always genial fellow, friendly to everyone and always willing to lend a hand and talk on shared interests, but he was often at the disposal of assisting others or simply too engaged in an intense topic to pay attention to Fíli when he wanted. Fíli wasn’t an attention-seeking Dwarf, however, so it took some of the aforementioned tactics done slyly to get a glance, a smile, a wink or a laugh from Bofur, and that sufficed enough for him. A few times Fíli managed a good and thoughtful conversation with him, about his woodcarving and how he taught himself how to use a flute, on bawdy pub songs and pipeweed, and Bofur was kind enough to ask Fíli about himself, like his sword fighting, how he missed his fiddle, and his mother. Afterwards when attentions drew them elsewhere (blasted trolls stealing ponies!), Fíli always left with a smile on his face and a vigor he had not felt before, heart thudding confidently in his chest like a herd of horses, and with a flushed face and sweaty palms. But that was trivial. 

He did feel, however, that Bofur was simply being kind to him, allowing a young and silly Dwarf the time of day to converse and just speak to one another, because sometimes Fíli made a fool of himself. He was quite good at that, he was finding, despite the preening. That is, until perhaps after a few pints of Beorn’s mead, Bofur finally bestowed for him and only him alone that radiant and glorious smile. 

“You must be joking.” 

Fíli blinks, mouth gaping but pulling up at the corners, seeming to collect his thoughts after such an open display. Fíli had yet to see him smile like that before. “No, I am not, I assure you. Truthfully.”

“You’re drunk, then,” Bofur chuckles, lifting the tankard to his lips to drink. Those lips that Fíli had imagined kissing countless times, ones that worked expertly for a flute, that formed beautiful words and sang lilting music. But mostly, Bofur had such kissable lips. 

“No, no, not that either. Can’t it be the truth?” Fíli teases, swallowing thickly, his body thrumming like he were filled with bees, warm and thick like honey. He and Bofur sat together at one of the tall benches, the few up this late, fire banked in the hearth but still crackling and bright. The way the shadows formed around Bofur’s features was distracting him; how they showed so delicately the roundness of the apples of his cheeks, shape of his bright green eyes and the crinkles on the edges as he smiles; Fíli could have looked at him until the morning, and all day after. 

“I’m older than you, how can I be handsome to you?” Bofur asks, his eyes twinkling. If Fíli wasn’t mistaken, he would say that the miner was blushing. Bofur turns his face a little bit away like he knew Fíli was observing him, his mouth turning into a curl at the edge. And that mustache! How Fíli wants to curl his fingers around one end, feel how it brushes against his cheek as he kisses his forehead, how it might tickle when he kisses him (if he is so blessed). 

Fíli waits, letting his eyes drift across his face, moving his knee so it reminds them both they were close, and Fíli lifts a hand to timidly brush away the fringes across the toymaker’s forehead. 

“Beauty knows no age,” he replies softly, nearly whispers, and smiles. 

Bofur dips his eyes down in a way that is outright bashful, and by all the gods and creatures of Arda, Fíli knew he was in love. 

 

\--

 

It felt like magic the first time Bofur slipped his hand in his in Mirkwood, surreal the first time they kissed after riding down the river in barrels, and bliss the first time they were intimate, stealing time away somewhere in a hidden room along Erebor’s battlements.

Then, like it was a blur, Fíli was telling Kíli to check the lower battlements of Ravenhill, and shortly later he was swallowing his fear and meeting his doom in the shape of a pale orc. 

When Fíli lay dying, bleeding and broken, gasping and gurgling for breath, he thought of nothing but Bofur’s warm skin, his easy smile and sweet, jubilant laughter, remembering the taste of him through the heavy metallic tang in his mouth. His body was in agonizing pain and he was trembling, cold, but he could pass that away and suddenly he was curled in Bofur’s arms, laughing into his hair while music played, dancing and spinning, the last time he felt truly happy before war ravaged his body. 

He blinks, the sky suddenly blinding, and through the haze he sees a dark blur of a familiar beard, but not his love’s. He sees blood and tattoos and hears muffled words, shouts, but feels nothing, nothing except for vaguely familiar arms. He remembers a time when he was a child, just a stripling, and he had broken his leg chasing a fox through hen and field, and was carried home in these arms, large and burly but gentle. It makes him feel empty. He does not want these arms. But he aches, his eyes are wet and he cannot see clearly, and someone’s looking at him with wide eyes but he doesn’t know whom. 

Fíli falls into a chasm screaming ‘run!’ until he shakes with it, repeating incessantly in his ears like a wail, and he bolts awake when he hits the hard and cold bottom, if he does at all. Then all his nightmares are gone when he realizes he lies numb from his chest down to his toes, and its not so bad. He cannot make out where he is, canvas and blue cloth caging him but he doesn’t feel imprisoned, a banner with the seven stars and crown of Durin hangs off to his left, burnt around the edges but whole. There’s a brazier in the corner, giving off faint light and heat but the candle on his bedside table is brighter. Its dark out through the flaps and he can see red glowing, like there were fires outside, and the smell of cooking food wafts in. Next to his bedside table is a figure with their chin on their chest, hair loose and falling over their face, slumped with their arms tightly crossed and a familiar hat on their knee. 

Fíli reaches out but it feels like a string is attached to his wrist, lifting his arm without his effort, holding his arm aloft until it drops, the string cut. He chokes out Bofur’s name but his throat is sore and dry, so, so dry, and it sounds more like a puff of air. He coughs weakly, feeling like his lungs are filled with water when he chases his breath and heaves.  
“Fíli?” A quiet voice utters, and he cracks his eyes open (had they closed?) to see Bofur slowly moving to his knees next to the cot, awe writ on his face. That beautiful face, it was like the sun had appeared behind the clouds after days of rain, after the horrors he had seen; it was like his pain had gone away when he saw Bofur smile at him. 

“Yes, B-Bofur, it’s me,” Fíli rasps out, lips far too chapped, starting to smile too but his face felt strange to him. He was so tired. He doesn’t feel the warmth or roughness of his lover’s palm when he takes his hand from hanging over the edge of the cot, and he dearly wishes he could, it almost feels like he was in a dream when Bofur presses his lips to the top against the purplish bruises. His throat seems to close again and his eyes grow wet with tears, emotion overflowing him when he sees the glittering along Bofur’s lashes, knowing that he was crying. Bofur kisses his hand with an apology and it breaks Fíli’s heart because there was nothing either of them could have done, when he remembers falling from that cliff, feeling that uneven and rusted blade pierce his armor and puncture his lungs, breaking ribs. He cringes at the memory. 

“You’re alive. Oh, gods, you’re alive, you’re alive…,” Bofur breaks into sobs, dropping his forehead to Fíli’s shoulder, squeezing his hand as his shoulders shake. He feels the tears slip from his own eyes as his lip trembles, lifting his other hand to rest atop Bofur’s dark hair but its clumsy and his fingers don’t work right. The drugs he must have been given have numbed most of his body, and he wishes now that he was in pain in order to feel the softness of Bofur’s freshly washed hair, smelling of soap and cedar, glistening like polished teak. 

“I-I thought—everyone thought you dead. You’ve been so still since the surgery… the elves said you might be in a still state for weeks, months—it’s been nearly a week! Oh, Fíli, atamanel, I saw you… s-so pale, bleeding...,” Bofur gasps for breath, using his hand to cover his mouth, squeezing his eyes shut like he might be sick. Now more than ever, Fíli wants to wrap his arms around him, assure him that he was alive and he wasn’t going anywhere, comfort him, caress him, but his body would not allow it. He is weak and numb and already his eyes are drooping but he fights it. 

“Shh,” Fíli manages to wring out, mind muddled. He tries a smile, a trembling finger brushing away a tear, then falling limp. “I’m here.”

“I know, I know, and what a blessing… oh, I have been so blessed,” Bofur’s happy, incredulous laugh is watery, holding the back of Fíli’s bruised hand to his cheek. “I love you, Fíli, I love you so much. Do not die on me. Not now, not when I have seen your eyes again.” 

It feels like a triumph when Fíli whispers, dry and tiredly, “I love you, too.” 

The last thing he feels before soft darkness engulfs him is Bofur’s lips to his palm, kissing there and leaving the moisture of his tears behind. 

 

\--

 

It was weeks before they could arrange a time to meet, both so busy with repairs and treaties and welcoming back their people to the Lonely Mountain. Fíli was working endlessly in Thorin’s place while he healed, and while he healed himself, often from dawn until well into the night. Bofur was reconstructing much of the forges from the damages done by Smaug, often staying at the home Bombur had readied for his family’s arrival, as it was also very close to the forges. 

It had taken Fíli nearly a month to get out of bed because of the broken bones he had endured from his fall, his body repairing himself only a small rate faster than his uncle. Thorin was still able to do business from his bedside, but Fíli was adamant about taking up new tasks to relieve Thorin the burden, and Kíli was eager to assist him. Bofur was wary of Fíli’s energetic take on duties, but when Fíli had not had an incident or torn open his stitches or fallen on his crutches, he grew more comfortable of the idea of Fíli walking about the mountain, and then eventually without the crutches. 

The first time they were able to meet together they ate supper in Fíli’s chamber (light fare, as food was scarce even though Dale began it’s spring fields), and sat up by the hearth comfortable in each other’s company at long last, only to fall asleep far too early. The next day saw them parting ways for a few more weeks with brief periods of finding each other in alcoves, behind tapestries or in dark hallways to reacquaint themselves with each other’s pleasures and their own, and despite seeing each other in meetings and in passing, it never seemed like enough time. 

Then Dìs arrived and set to organizing and maintaining duties, Fíli’s in particular, and soon enough it felt like the would never get a break from courtly and princely duties. Thorin had began leaving his bed but he suffered coughing fits that Bilbo helped him with, giving him teas and medicines, but his condition was still precarious. Fíli would groan each and every morning because Bofur felt so far away even though they lived in the same mountain, so close yet so far. He hated waking up and going to sleep in an empty bed, cold except for his own heat, and he wished to wake up to his lover’s face, feel his arms around him in the morning, even trade kisses, share body heat, feel his skin. It ached to his bones, wanting it all so badly. So, he decided to do something about it.

On a particular day where his mother would attend meetings for him, he shirked the rest of his duties without a damn and went to the forges to see what he could do to help build and mend. He rolls his sleeves to his elbows and picks up a chisel and hammer to begin nipping away a column, chatting to the other dwarves who were there to assist. Most were surprised to see him, wearing finer clothes than most but totally unmindful of them, dirtying himself and talking like one of them, only to find out he was their prince! It makes Fíli laugh heartily to see their faces and hear their jokes, laughing along with them. It was hard and arduous work but Bofur was the foreman here and when he came around, Fíli could have laughed his life away seeing the look on his face, eyes wide and gaping and mouth nearly dropping to his knees, and immediately his face flushes to his ears.

Bofur lingers for a while, doing some detailed carving work on the same row of columns, and Fíli would delight in the way his eyes lingered on him for too long, and Fíli would do the same of course, but to know his lover was watching him was exciting in way he hadn’t felt in a while, like when he was vying for his attention during the quest. Bofur helped more than he ordered about, getting his hands just as dirty, stopping to give advice with a ready smile. In tandem with the physical work, Fíli’s blood thrummed in different ways, watching Bofur lift crates to his shoulders, haul away slabs of stone, arms working as he swept away rubble. 

After a long while, a few hours at least, Fíli couldn’t resist sauntering up to Bofur while he marks away a checklist, and plucks one of his suspenders to surprise him. Bofur moves a little but looks up and only grins when he sees its Fíli, shrugging his shoulder away. A thrill warms Fíli’s blood when he sees his tease is accepted, and he makes to do it again but Bofur turns away from him, swatting his arm with his clipboard. 

“What are you doing? You’re supposed to be working,” Bofur says and snorts, rolling his eyes when Fíli follows him, inspecting whatever it was he was inspecting but Fíli was intent on just being next to him. Damn that chisel. 

“I’m not even supposed to _be_ here, y’know. The look on your face said as much,” Fíli says casually, placing his hand between Bofur’s shoulder blades and running his hand down his back, feeling his muscles through his shirt, Bofur taking a step closer to him. “Do I even know how to carve? In stone? I might muddy everything you worked for,” Fíli jests. 

“You might,” Bofur concedes, eyeing Fíli slyly, only to snort in tandem with him, laughing mirthfully. “What are you doing here anyway? Are you here to tease me?” 

“Ah,” Fíli lifts his eyes to think, marveling in the beams across the vaulted ceiling, cleaned and scraped clean of any charring, knowing the weight it held, knowing Bofur had to coordinate something to clean it up. “In a way.” 

Bofur guffaws quietly, grin still plastered to his face, scribbling in indecipherable charcoal on his clipboard. “And what does Lady Dìs have to say about this? Does she know you’re down here?” 

At Fíli’s lack of answer, Bofur chuckles, shaking his head, letting his arm holding the clipboard fall to his side. He reaches up and scrubs some of the sweat and grime away on Fíli’s forehead with his sleeve and pauses to gander at his face, only slightly shorter than himself, and sighs. “Oh, my, you are beautiful,” Bofur says beneath a whisper. “And I have missed you. Very much. I cannot say that I mind you being here. Even if you are here to tease me, in a way.”

They laugh quietly together, and others seem to ignore them for the time being, Bofur’s instruction unneeded as they work loudly but skillfully around them. Fíli’s hands are lingering restlessly, from Bofur’s shoulders to his waist, even lingering scandalously on his hips before tugging on a braid. Bofur’s cheekbones are flushed a happy pink, green eyes glittering, and Fíli cannot fathom a sad look on his face, not now, with his eyes so mirthful and joyous. His heart rises to his throat, remembering Bofur at his bedside, remembering Bofur as they danced together. 

“Aye, I’d like to tease you in other ways, too,” Fíli whispers, and watches as Bofur roves his eyes away from his workers to Fíli’s face, his mouth opening just a little, realization blooming in his face. Fíli’s heart jitters when he hears the small intake of breath, watches his throat as he swallows, and Bofur’s eyes dart to his own mouth not-so-inconspicuously. 

Luckily, Bofur knew a short cut to the royal quarters otherwise Fíli would have thrown caution off the mountain and taken Bofur in the stairwell. The door to his chambers had barely closed before Fíli was unbuttoning Bofur’s shirt with nimble fingers, kissing him hard and deep on the mouth as Bofur worked on the laces to his trousers. Fíli led Bofur backward to his bed, mouth latched at the juncture of neck and jaw, Bofur’s breath sighs tickling Fíli’s ear. 

He lowers him onto it but Bofur mostly goes by himself, laying him back once his shirt was removed, pushing his suspenders off his shoulders and kissing across his collarbone as Bofur winds his fingers in his hair, sighing blissfully. Fíli kisses up his neck, stopping to make a mark where his hair would hide it, kissing his ear and nibbling his lobe before making his way to his cheeks. Bofur is too eager to wait, moving his head to the side to take his mouth in a claiming kiss, opening Fíli’s lips with a questing tongue to meet his own, kissing deep and exchanging soft moans. Fíli grinds into Bofur’s thigh, hair falling off his shoulders to tickle Bofur’s neck but he doesn’t mind, rough and sooty hands pulling Fíli’s tunic higher up his sides as he bends his knee to allow Fíli more rutting space, enjoying it just as much. 

Bofur tugs Fíli’s tunic over his head, and they laugh when it gets caught on his thick blond hair, the buttons causing some trouble but Bofur helps him get rid of it with much laughter. Fíli nuzzles his nose to his in thanks, bumping foreheads as they fade off the hilarity, and Fíli is draped over Bofur with his hands on either side of his face before he takes his mouth hungrily again. 

When both were naked and wrapped in each other’s arms, hips swiveling together in half-given thrusts, panting breathlessly but still bordering on the pleasure that is good but not enough, Fíli lifts his mouth to Bofur’s ear, below him now, “Love, I want to be inside you so terribly. Can we do that?”

Bofur’s breath hitches and his hand slowly stills on Fíli’s hip, where he had hoped it headed further south. Despite having known each other for quite a while and intimately, they had never made it to sex, for one reason or another, usually so often pressed for time (or falling asleep), but they had found such bliss together it was quickly forgotten. But, Bofur’s reaction was less than enthusiastic, and as he looks to the side Fíli tilts his head to find out what was wrong. 

“I-I’m sorry, did I say something? Do you not want to?” he asks worriedly, stroking his hands along Bofur’s back, the miner avoiding his gaze. 

Bofur adjusts so he’s sitting between his legs, seeming to be completely withdrawn, twisting his hands together. “No… not at all. Just…,” he sighs, and moves to crawl to sit on the edge of the bed, and Fíli moves his legs to allow him. Bofur’s back faces Fíli, muscles taut and obvious in his back, dropping his head. “I want to, I really do. I want you, Fíli, so… so badly.”

Fíli moves to sit next to him while he talks, putting a careful hand on his shoulder and softly stroking the warm skin. “What is it, love? Are you nervous? I’m not terribly long or thick, and I wouldn’t ever hurt you,” Fíli says, trying to find a solution to Bofur’s sullen look in hopes to turn it around, smiling for reassurance. “I mean, I like it the other way, too, we can do that instead? Or not at all, if you don’t want to. I’m alright with anything you say, truly, Bofur. What’s wrong?” 

Despite Fíli’s rambling and his forlorn eyes, Bofur manages a breathy laugh that doesn’t quite sound honest. “No, not that, I know you wouldn’t hurt me, and… and I want you to take me. I do, truly.” 

Fíli hums. “You don’t sound like you do?” he cautions, pulling a face that makes Bofur shake his head and laugh again, almost watery like he was tearing up. 

“Mahal, this is embarrassing!” Bofur exclaims, covering his face with this hands. 

Fíli laughs to try and help lighten the mood, running his hand over Bofur’s loose hair and back, curious now more than ever as the toymaker composes himself. He waits, however, until Bofur is ready, heaving a deep sigh and scrubbing his hands over his face. “Please don’t think less of me when I tell you,” Bofur says timidly, putting a hand on Fíli’s thigh. 

Fíli takes it with his free hand that wasn’t rubbing circles into Bofur’s back, squeezing it assuredly. “I could _never_ think less of you, no matter what it is. I swear it.” 

Bofur looks into Fíli’s eyes again, finding nothing but honesty and love, and he feels his resolve crumpling. He takes a deep breath and lets it out in a long gust. “Well… I’ve never done it before. I’m a virgin, in both ways, giving and taking… I guess you could say,” Bofur finally admits, looking at the fur rug on the floor and tapping his fingers of his free hand against his leg nervously, blushing fiercer than a campfire. “And don’t laugh!” he adds quickly, voice almost a squeak. 

To Fíli’s credit he doesn’t laugh, he’s only mildly impressed and very much surprised, but he never laughs. Bofur had seemed to skilled to him the first time on the battlements, drawing moans from him like it was effortless, and Fíli himself felt as clumsy as a tottering doe trying to impress Bofur, even though he was knowledgeable. “Truly?” he asks incredulously, heart beating faster at the admission. Bofur, a virgin? That would mean Fíli would be his first, and oh! The honor! He almost feels nervous now because he would have to make it the best for him, the absolute best. 

“Yes,” Bofur mutters a bit indignantly but doesn’t pull away. “I-It’s pathetic, I know, a Dwarf my age! I-I should have done it by now, I know it, aye, but I’ve been so busy… taking care of Bombur after mam and da died,” Bofur sighs heavily, shaking his legs a little less now that Fíli wasn’t humiliating him. He never expected Fíli to ever do that, of course, but even seeing the look of laughter on his face would destroy him. “Then Bifur had his injury and I had to help keep him together, the stress of his night terrors, then working… there was never time for me. I never put that first. And then you,” Bofur winces, lifting a hand to press to his chest, rubbing through the hairs like there was a pain in his heart. “Oh, Fíli, I’ve told you countless times someone else your age would better suit you—“

Fíli stops him by taking his chin and turning his face towards his, having heard this topic more than enough times to be sick of it. “And I’ve told you countless times, you fool, that it doesn’t matter. Your age, your station, bloodline, past. None of it matters. You being a virgin? Still doesn’t matter,” Fíli says gently but firmly, stroking reverent fingers along Bofur’s stubbled jaw, smiling brightly at him. He always loved it when Bofur forgot to shave, a shade growing down his neck a little. Bofur closes his eyes and Fíli delights in that, his lover leaning a little closer, fingers softly caressing across the back of his hand. 

Bofur draws in a shaky breath and leans forward to nudge his forehead to Fíli’s, and they sit like that for a few minutes, content in each other’s presence. “You’re far too good to me, y’know,” Bofur finally smiles, laughing. “but I do love you for it. You’ll forgive me if I don’t know what I’m doing?”

Fíli couldn’t help but chuckle at his concern. “Yes, always, you needn’t worry. I will teach you,” he hums, releasing Bofur’s hand to cup his jaw, moving in such a way that their noses brush. Fíli’s mustache beads tap gently against Bofur’s bearded chin, seeming to hold their breaths as the air was completely still between them. Then, after suspense, Fíli takes Bofur’s mouth and they kiss deeply and slowly, tingling heat beginning to return to them when gentle hands find familiar places. 

Fíli carefully brings Bofur back to the middle of the bed, eager to follow and please. Fíli pulls back and places his hands on the miner’s hips and thigh. “Lay on your side and bend your knee, it’s a bit easier to relax, I think,” Fíli suggests, quirking a brow. 

Bofur hums in consideration and does so, his lower half twisted a little so his shoulders are closer to the bed, bending his upper leg. “Like this?”

“I love any position you’re in,” Fíli says suggestively and Bofur snorts and rolls his eyes. “But yes, and you can always switch to whatever is comfortable for you. I’m very amenable.”

Bofur chuckles as Fíli reaches toward the nightstand and pulls open the top drawer. “This is fine. Might want to switch later, but I’m comfortable,” Bofur says happily, fluffing the pillow under his head and burying his nose in it to inhale his lover’s scent (Fíli always had the best pillows), and watches his blond lover prince rifle through the cluttered drawer. 

“Ah! Here it is,” Fíli cheers at last, holding proudly a greenish bottle with a cork. “Salve, it makes everything nice. And smells good, too, and… if I’m not mistaken, tastes good as well,” he winks and Bofur grins. 

Fíli takes a moment to admire the shape of Bofur relaxed like he is, his hip and rear a delicious sight to trace with his eyes, nicely curving and round. He crawls back over from the edge of the bed on his knees, eyes finding his lover’s hard and eager length between his legs, resting on the bed patiently. Bofur can practically feel Fíli’s eyes soaking up the sight of him, and it sends a fanciful twinge through his body knowing he was desired, like little lights were warming his skin. He enjoys the sight of Fíli as well, all hard muscle and honey blond hair as he crawls toward him again, arousal hard and evident but he craves it, and with those bright blue eyes gazing at him and devouring him with one look, Bofur would have done anything. 

Fíli puts an arm over him as he sits on his heels, dropping down for a light kiss that grows harder and insistent, dripping some oil on his fingers and leaving the bottle on the bed to put his hands to better use. Bofur all but whines when Fíli takes him in hand, slick and smooth and firm, using his fingers to his knowledge to make Bofur keen, all the while kissing him deep like he might steal the air from his lungs. Bofur wraps his arms around him and pulls him close, winding his fingers in his hair and gently pulls in that way he knows Fíli likes, the blond sighing into his mouth in response. Fíli uses some of the excess oil to coat the fingers of his other hand, and tentatively he prods them against Bofur’s entrance but doesn’t go inside, allowing him to get used to the feeling. He swirls his fingers in circles and the response is beautiful, Bofur keening and arching into him, gasping against his lips at the new sensation. 

“Do you like when I do that?” Fíli asks, sharing breaths between them.

“Oh, gods, yes, I do,” Bofur answers and lifts his head, so Fíli takes the opportunity to kiss along the fine column of his neck, kissing there, licking just a little there, and Bofur groans. 

“I’m going to put a finger inside, is that alright?” Fíli thinks he should ask, just in case Bofur wants to change his mind. 

“Yes, do it,” was his lover’s eager and breathy reply, so Fíli delves one finger halfway through the ring of muscle, pink from his attentions. Bofur gasps and his eyes fly open and Fíli cannot help but grin, wiggling his finger just a bit. Bofur lifts his head quickly to kiss the prince again, nibbling at his lip, and that’s when he pushes the finger fully in. Bofur hums into his mouth, tangling his fingers in blond hair, being stroked so intimately he thought was unfathomable. 

Fíli works his finger in long strokes, delving deep only to pull almost out again, and then inside once more. Bofur relaxes into his grip, body thrumming in such a way he felt like a flame, hot and bright all at once. But then a second finger breaches him, stretching a little much but then after awhile its far too good and he feels full, and then a third. Bofur almost hisses at the feeling, trying hard to keep relaxed and pliant, but Fíli is whispering softly and proudly, telling him how good he was and how amazing he felt, Bofur thought it was alright that he would tense sometimes. But then Fíli curls his fingers and Bofur moans long and loud, pressing his head into the pillows. 

“Ohhh! Fíli!” he keens breathlessly, clutching at Fíli’s back. “L-Let me turn over—no, don’t stop, d-don’t stop! Ah!” Bofur nearly shouts, hands restless across Fíli’s shoulders and arms as his lover moves him, moving his leg so Bofur laid on his back and it took all of Fíli’s efforts not to laugh. Not because he would laugh at Bofur, no, because he had not expected such an enthusiastic reaction, and because Bofur couldn’t seem to decide what he wanted to say first, blubbering and stuttering. 

Bofur lifts and spreads his knees, allowing Fíli plenty of access to that amazing little spot he kept prodding and stroking, pumping and twisting his fingers in and out of him until Bofur’s head felt quite dizzy. Bofur has to push Fíli’s other hand away from his erection because otherwise he might come too quick before they can get to what both of them want most, and Bofur wants to savor everything Fíli can give him. 

“I think you’re ready now, love,” Fíli whispers against his cheek before pressing a few kisses to his face. 

“Oh, yes, I want you, please,” Bofur replies, his breath coming short, and nods when Fíli looks at him, pupils rimmed with the brightest blue, smiling down at him like he was a treasure. His heart thuds in his chest like a drum and he smiles back, unable to resist the excitement to be with Fíli like this, so close and intimate, to have him buried deep within him. He was so ready for it he couldn’t help but kiss him and rest his forehead against his. 

Fíli stays close as he strokes oil along his length, readying himself for that heat and tightness that will surely take him by force. He aligns himself and presses in, so slowly but steadily and the more he goes the wider Bofur’s mouth gets, not quite emitting a moan but tiny vestiges of one, airy and half-formed. It’s easier than he had thought to adjust to the sensation of being filled in such an odd way, but then he realizes how empty he had felt before without Fíli deep inside him. Once Fíli is seated and his hips against the back of his arse does Bofur release a long sigh he didn’t realize he had held. Then Fíli moves back and Bofur gasps again, feeling the girth of his cock sliding against him and along that spot he had teased before, and he moans in total pleasure. 

“That’s the best part,” Fíli says with a tight voice but a proud grin and Bofur huffs a laugh through the blood buzzing in his ears. 

“Aye, it’s very nice,” he replies, palms stroking along his lover’s sides, over his shoulders and across his chest. “Very good, aye.”

“Very good?” Fíli asks with a certain tune and then heaves back into him with a soft slap, nudging Bofur upward. 

It had taken Bofur by surprise but the noise that comes from his throat is nothing short of satisfied. “A-Amazing, Fíli, you feel incredible! Do it again,” Bofur answers in a reedy whine, pulling his knees back and Fíli wraps his arms around them, keeping his knees pressed to his chest as he begins in earnest, slow thrusts. 

Bofur lets loose another moan and another, palming up and down Fíli’s sides and across his back and through his hair, taking his mouth in hungry, messy kisses. It feels so good Bofur is helpless to receive it, only able to whisper endearments to his lover in khuzdûl and garbled common speech, intermingled with whimpering sighs. Fíli does his own moaning and just knowing that he enjoyed this as much as Bofur made it all the more precious, stroking away the hair that stuck to Bofur’s sweaty forehead and kissing his brows, his nose and his mouth most reverently. 

The soft slap of Fíli’s hips against Bofur’s generous rear as he picks up his pace accompanies the gentle rocking creaks of the mattress but it is lost on them, so wrapped up in sweaty limbs and long hair, mewling each other praises. Bofur moves his legs to wrap around Fíli’s waist, holding him close, kissing along his bearded jaw. 

“I love you,” Fíli murmurs into Bofur’s ear, placing soft kisses along the edges, and tweaks a nipple playfully. Bofur groans low at that, reaching to tangle his fingers in mussed flaxen hair, panting for breath. 

“I-I love you, too. _Ohh!_ Fíli! Faster, please, I need to—,” Bofur’s cries are swallowed when Fíli kisses him, obliging his request. The bed beings creaking in earnest now, the blankets mussed and furs having fallen off the bed long ago. 

Bofur keens into the kiss and from his particular high-pitched whimpers Fíli infers that his lover is bordering on his climax. Fíli dips his head to kiss the taut lines of his neck as he reaches for his dripping and flushed cock, pumping heedlessly while he thrusts harder, moaning with the effort and the pleasure. 

Bofur squirms and then stiffens in bliss as he comes, a strangled moan hitching in his throat as a hot wetness seeps across their stomachs. As he convulses and tightens around him, it takes only a few more belated thrusts before Fíli is following, groaning and softly biting into Bofur’s neck. The slickness of his seed causes him to slip out after chasing the last vestiges of his climax, but Bofur is still loose and perfectly wet enough to welcome him back warmly, contented just to be seated within him. Laying boneless for just a few minutes longer, Fíli kisses Bofur’s warm skin as his lover hums happily, reveling in Fíli’s weight pressing him into the bed, heavy but wonderful, filled with him and buzzing in the afterglow. 

Soon, though, Fíli shifts and moves to lay next to him, fat globs of his seed following but Bofur doesn’t mind, rolling to curl into Fíli’s side. Just because he’s curious, Fíli reaches over and teases his fingers between his cheeks, laughing when he sees the stickiness that follows but luckily there is a cloth nearby to clean him off. Bofur laughs lightly because Fíli’s fingers are light but almost ticklish to his sensitive muscles, but he removes them before it starts to ache too much. He sighs, looking at his lover as he reaches for the cloth to clean them both off, watching the fluid way he moves and how his hair glowed so bright in the candles and lamps around his bedroom. Bofur feels lazy and content when Fíli lays back down, pulling him closer to his warmth, and his heart feels like it might burst with the love and raw affection he feels , so he cranes his neck for a deep kiss before he could get away. 

Their lips are swollen and wet but it’s a beautifully long time against each other’s bodies before they can bear to part. Quietly, Bofur says against Fíli’s lips, “Thank you.”

Fíli’s eyes are slow to open, but when they do it’s to a most precious sight, of his brunet lover blushing with long hair fanned over the pillows, eyes glittering and deep with affection, a soft smile to his mouth. “For what?” he asks, unable to help from smiling too, stroking his fingers down his neck and cheek. 

“For being so good to me. An old Dwarf like me hardly deserves such a fine one as you, and one with as much patience. Zu kurduh, Fíli. Always.”

Looking into his face, so open and sincere and full of such feeling and love, Fíli felt he could not scold him for his self depreciating remark, his heart swelling instead. He could only kiss him and hope his feelings were equally reciprocated because he had no words to explain what a treasure Bofur was to him. The way Bofur kissed him back was enough answer in itself.

**Author's Note:**

> Khuzdul:  
> atamanel - breath of all breaths  
> zu kurduh - you are my heart 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
